Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a method by which, for example, in a soil compactor having at least one compactor roller, which in order to compact subsoil such as gravel, asphalt, or earth, moves over this subsoil, measurement artifacts contained in a measurement process representing the movement of the compactor roller can be eliminated.
Background of the Art
Soil compactors used for compacting the subsoil generally have compactor rollers, which contribute not only to subsoil compaction with their static load, but also with the high-frequency periodic oscillatory motions superimposed on the rotary motion of these compactor rollers, namely the motions of the compactor roller in the circumferential direction, or the vibrational motions, that is, motions in a back-and-forth direction. To produce these motion components superimposed on the rotation, unbalanced masses and the required drives are provided in the interior of the compactor rollers. Due to these additional masses, the occurrence of static or dynamic imbalances is virtually unavoidable, The result is that a periodic motion provoked by these imbalances is superimposed on the rotary motion of the compactor rollers with a period that generally corresponds to the period or frequency of the rotary motion.
For example, if a conclusion is to be drawn regarding the degree of compaction of the subsoil to be compacted by registering the motion state of such a compactor roller, it is necessary to obtain very precise information about the motion state, that is, for example, the acceleration of a compactor roller. The measurement artifacts provoked by such imbalances in the measured value curve reflecting the motion of such a compactor roller affect the assessability of such a measured value curve, for example for obtaining information about the degree of compaction of the subsoil.